Storage devices enable storage and retrieval of data. Examples of storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Data stored at a non-volatile memory device may be retained at the non-volatile memory device during a power-down event.
Storage devices may store one or more bits per storage element. For example, in a one-bit-per-cell storage scheme, a storage element may be programmed to a first state that indicates a logic one bit or a second state that indicates a logic zero bit. As another example, in a two-bits-per-cell storage scheme, a storage element may be programmed to one of four states, where each of the four states indicates a particular bit sequence.
Using a multiple-bits-per-cell storage scheme may enable high data storage density at a storage device and may also utilize circuit area and other resources of the storage device. For example, as a number of bits per cell increases, more circuitry may be used to write data to and sense data from the storage device. As another example, a write operation to write the data to the storage device may use more clock cycles and more power as a number of bits per cell increases.